Beauty
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: "Beauty," The little blonde smiled, twirling Rei's glasses with two fingers while his other hand moved to his hip in a sassy manner, "is in the eye of the beholder!" Nagisa quoted the famous line confidently. Rei scowled. "Beholder, nothing, Nagisa-kun. Give me back my glasses."


This was unplanned. This was out of nowhere... but I liked writing it. So, as long as you guys like it, too, in the end it doesn't matter it fell out of the sky. Enjoy.

**Summary: **"Beauty," The little blonde smiled, twirling Rei's glasses with two fingers while his other hand moved to his hip in a sassy manner, "is in the eye of the beholder!" Nagisa quoted the famous line confidently. Rei scowled. "Beholder, nothing, Nagisa-kun. Give me back my glasses."

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club _or it's characters.**

* * *

"Neh, Rei-chan?" Sixteen-year-old Hazuki Nagisa called out, laying across his new friend's bed in said new friend's room. The blonde was dressed in a large purple sweatshirt and blue shorts that hung down to just above his knees, one slipper dangling off his right foot. The other had already fallen off, lost behind Rei's bed, but hopefully not for forever. He was here to stay for the night, so with all that time at his disposal, he was sure he'd be shimmying under Rei's bed to get it _eventually._

"What is it?" Rei asked, not turning around to look at Nagisa as the smart and well-built teen ran his fingertips across the skin of his cheeks. The blue-haired teen was examining his complexion in a blue, oval-shaped hand-held mirror, which Nagisa had only ever seen laying on his desk until now, even though he'd been to the Ryugazaki household several times.

_I have such a beautiful jawline_, The glasses-wearing teen thought to himself, smiling with pride into the mirror. Beauty was everything in Rei's eyes, though he couldn't easily say that the opposite was just as true: that everything was beauty. Everything most certainly _was not_ beautiful.

"Why are looks so important to you? You fuss over your face and hair more than Gou-chan," Nagisa commented, causing Rei to scowl, putting the mirror in his hand down on the vanity table.

"Because looks are everything, Nagisa-kun. How many times do I have to say it?" Rei said with a sigh before shutting his eyes, pointing one finger up towards the ceiling while his other hand found it's way to his hip as he turned to face the boy. "Beautiful things are the only things! Not pretty or cute, handsome nor gorgeous, and especially not hideous!_ Bea-u-ti-ful!_" Rei emphasized the word, reaching up and adjusting his glasses, pushing the red frames back up the bridge of his nose, before padding into the bathroom.

"Hm." Nagisa watched Rei go, placing a hand on his chin as he thought. _Rei-chan's really shallow..._ The blonde thought bluntly before turning his attention back to the swimming magazine in his hands, letting silence take the moment. His mind began to wander, though.

_Rei-chan is already pretty good-looking, though, I guess. His hair color is pretty and his face is flawless, but he's always stressing out about something. What's his deal?_ Nagisa pondered to himself, a deep frown settling into his face. _Rei-chan should be more appreciative of his appearance just the way it is! A lot of people aren't so good-looking! And I oughta tell him just that!_

This in mind, the blonde nodded to himself, a determined look seeping into his facial features. Casting the magazine he'd been looking through to the side, Nagisa got off the bed, his other slipper falling off in the process. He left it, crossing the room to Rei's personal bathroom.

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa called, placing a hand on the door frame as he peered inside the white and blue room. It was then that the blonde heard the first hushed, muffled, _"Ow!"_

"Eh, Rei-chan?" Nagisa's eyebrows raised as the little blonde watched the much taller male lean in close to the mirror above his bathroom counter, going at his already thin eyebrows with a pair of tweasers. Nagisa winced at the next little _"ow"_ and sighed, smiling as he approached the other male.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, taking his spot behind Rei and, just as Rei finally heard him and stood back up straight, leaning up on his tiptoes, reaching forward.

"Nagisa-kun, what are you—!" Rei began to exclaim, only to stop as Nagisa giggled, sliding his glasses off his face. Rei's world turned fuzzy and hazy; the blue-haired teenager scowled.

"Give me those!" Rei said with a sigh, turning to his left, where he could make out Nagisa vaguely, and holding his hand out for his frames. Nagisa shook his head.

"Uh-uh-uh, Rei-chan. Beauty," The little blonde smiled, twirling Rei's glasses with two fingers while his other hand moved to his hip in a sassy manner, "is in the eye of the beholder!" Nagisa quoted the famous line confidently. Rei scowled.

"Beholder, nothing, Nagisa-kun. Give me back my glasses. I'm not finished with my eyebrows!"

"Eh?" Nagisa took a small step back as Rei inched forward, blind and unsure. "But they look fine."

"They do not!" Rei objected, grabbing blindly for his glasses, only to miss them entirely even without Nagisa having to dodge and move away.

"Do, too." Nagisa insisted, blinking as he watched the taller male.

"They don't, Nagisa!" Rei finally snapped, tired of arguing with the blonde. "And I need my glasses to see how they look—" Nagisa took a step forward.

"Does it really matter, though, Rei-chan?" The blonde asked. "Can't you just trust that you are beautiful? Have faith that you look nice, even if you can't see?"

_That's kind of what the saying is about, right?_ Nagisa thought, sort of second guessing himself briefly before Rei let out another sigh, this one more like a groan.

"No, Nagisa-kun. I can't. I need to be able to_ see for sure_ whether I'm beautiful or not and that requires the use of my—" Rei's mouth stopped forming words, his brain short-circuiting as Nagisa was suddenly in his face.

"Then can you trust _me_ to tell you you're beautiful, Rei-chan?" Nagisa's voice was soft, kind, and sincere. And the giggle that followed was just as sweet-sounding as what the little blonde said next.

"Because you are, Rei-chan. You're beautiful, just the way you are."

Rei's cheeks lit up red and he stared at Nagisa's blurred figure for a moment before looking to the side, down at the tiled floor that he could hardly make out.

"What are you saying? I-Idiot."

Nagisa smiled.

That was definitely a _"yes."_

**THE END.**

* * *

Well, guys? What did you think? Not too horrible, right? Super short, though, I'll admit... Well, PuddinPie out. TKS Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow!


End file.
